Datei:JBB 2014 8tel-Finale 5 8 - Gio vs. Casa (prod. by D-RuSh)-0
Beschreibung https://www.facebook.com/GioRap90 https://www.facebook.com/drushofficial Part 1: ach mein kleiner bruder ist mal wieder frech am quasseln er braucht halt erziehung, deshalb muss ich ihm paar schelln verpassen guck, wir beide haben uns schon damals nie so recht verstanden denn ich war pokemon karten und du diddl-blätter sammeln du warst damals schon ein kind das täglich in der ecke hockte weil dir in der schule jedes mädchen auf die fresse boxte weißt du noch, wie dich nur dein großer bruder retten konnte und wie er dir die windeln gewechselt hat - letzte woche? ne mal ehrlich, denkst du echt das du der beste bist? lächerlich! du hast noch mit sechs jahren in dein bett gepisst! mach mal nicht auf boss und zeige jetzt mal mehr respekt du bitch denn wer hat den ganzen dreck am ende weggewischt? guck ich halt was ich versprech, du hattest sex mit unserm hund ich sagte es bleibt unter uns, ich hab dich nicht verpetzt und auch als ich dich unten sah mit deinem kumpel mark während ihr am fummeln wart, hab ich dich nicht verpetzt hier läuft es so wie damals in deinem unterricht denn du kannst dir sicher sein das du hier keine punkte kriegst auch wenn du plötzlich eine richtig geile runde kickst wirst du verlieren, denn dann misch ich deine runde nicht Hook: ach du bist mal wieder auf der suche nach stress doch pass auf sonst gibt dir mama wieder stubenarrest mir ist scheißegal was du letztendlich so laberst doch wirst du mir zu frech verpetz ich dich bei mama pass auf was du in deinem kinderbett schreibst sonst sorg ich dafür das mama dir das internet streicht mir ist scheißegal was du letztendlich so laberst doch wirst du mir zu frech verpetz ich dich bei mama Part 2: jetzt machst du mucke und denkst damit kommst du endlich raus häng dich auf, dafür gibt man doch nicht mal nen pfennig aus bei dir sieht es hässlich aus weil du wie ein messi haust deine freunde sind wie die schlümpfe denn sie sind ständig blau du hattest schon früh zu kämpfen, du warst nie wirklich gut in mathe doch konntest auf dem schulhof immer mit brüchen rechnen du hattest angst das sie dir irgendwann den rücken brechen deshalb hast du dich versteckt in irgendwelchen lüftungschächten ey du warst als kleiner junge schon dumm wie brot deine lieblingsbeleidigung gegen mich war hurensohn für deine dummheit hat dich jeder verkloppt mal ganz im ernst du wurdest sogar von den lehrern gemobbt du bist jetzt noch mit dem alter in der pupertät und lachst nur über witze wenn es sich dabei um stuhlgang dreht du bist so dumm das du dich noch mit 20 heulend auf die schulbank quälst das ist auch der grund weshalb du heute noch den rucksack trägst während ich merch verkauf für strittige preise sitzt du mit zitternden beinen an deiner mittleren reife stell dich ans mic doch du wirst niemals mit dem spitten was reissen denn hiernach bist du ausgeschieden wie pisse und scheiße HOOK Part 3: ich sag das nur damit das alle kids da draussen wissen ich mach die videos, schreibe, nehme auf und mische es ist egal was du bringst denn du bist hier aufgeschmissen jede gute line von dir wird von mir einfach rausgeschnitten ich mach wieder alles komplett wie gewohnt doch drehe für dich diesmal nur ein one take video was willst du machen, mir egal was du für strophen kickst ich bin der boss und wenn ich will dann wird die stimme hochgepitcht du kannst vergessen diesen g zum o zu plätten ich zerstöre deine runde nur mit videoeffekten du hast in der hand ob du weiterkommst? eigentlich nicht! denn der einzige der darüber entscheidet bin ich Kategorie:Videos